BCNM Atori-Tutori ??? Stategies
=Testimonials and Strategies= *Party: 2 BLM, BST, MNK, SAM, WHM - - Buffed prior to entering, BST called pet upon entering (slug), and used one tail as soon as we started running toward him. He started running around and mages did heavy nuking. Right when the first tail wore, he was a little under half health. Used second tail and finished him off. MNK (and SAM, I think) were /following him and hitting whenever possible, building up TP just in case it proved necessary. Luckily, it wasn't for us. He was dead in 3 minutes and 22 seconds. Best of luck everyone! Leexlee - Bismarck Server *So I'm wondering if something I was told can be true. According to a MNK he duoed this fight with a WHM, no tails just straight fighting and WHM only had to use a few cures. From what I have heard so far from everyone else who has done this fight that is IMPOSSIBLE. *Party: BLM, BLM, BLM, BLM, BLM, RDM. Buffed before entry, entered and used Olde Rarab Tail on start. Full out manafont nuke. Once Rarab tail wore, we used a second one and continued to nuke until dead. Died in under 3 minutes. --Pmsandblades 16:10, December 18, 2011 (UTC) *Party: MNK/NIN x3, Smnx1 (with alex), BRDx1, WHMx1. Run in, Brd 2hr Marchx2, smn 2hr Alex, MNKx3 engage and 2hr, died in 2:45sec only one cure 6 needed. No tails were used. Asura~ *Party makeup: SMN, WHM, BST, BST, PLD, MNK all at level 95. Went into BCNM field, buffed, waited for mages to get full mp. BSTs' pets and SMN pet attacked first, PLD went in next with Flash, then MNK came into field. MNK died due to hate and too much damage dealing, PLD provoked and kept hate until Atori-Tutori ??? started using Howling Fist and Asuran Fists. PLD eventually died, then pets took over tanking again. MNK and PLD are raised at this point, then at 30% (which took 2-3 minutes to achieve) PLD used Olde rarab tail which was obtained from Maat's friend after completing the Prelude to Puissance quest, which made Atori-Tutori ??? run around in circles for about 30 seconds rather than attack anyone. This provided enough time to raise any dead and resummon pets. After the Olde rarab tail effect wore off, Atori-Tutori ??? used Hundred Fists. PLD 2 houred and provoked (at this point, it was noticed that Atori-Tutori ??? had an additional effect on his melee hits, doing somewhere between 100 and 300 damage points per hit). PLD died again when Atori-Tutori ??? was about 10%, and BST and SMN pets were able to take Atori-Tutori ??? out. Everyone got the win regardless of living status. -- Pog, Makado, Ravene, Catlord, Brittanie, Primel of Fenrir- December 15, 2011 *Enspell damage helps since his defense is so high. If you are pld be sure to use enlight. If you have a smn be sure to use Rolling Thunder. That small change helped make the difference of timing out with 18% to go and winning with 2 min to spare. Also Hundred Fists is 45 sec ability. Dont kite for much longer than that. *MNK/WAR SCH/RDM BLU/NIN WHM/BLM and a BST/DNC pick up. Fight is actually pretty easy if you take the time to farm 2 or 3 Rarab Tails. Buffed before entering, ran up to the outer ring and the SCH AoE buffed us with phalanx, enthunder, and embrava before getting ready to kaustra. Engaged and used a tail at the start, he ran around while we went to town on him, not really zerging him down at all just chasing him around the center of the arena. Having a blu with sudden lunge makes his running around easier to deal with. When the first tail was up, he was already at 40%ish so just went and used a second one before he could take out the sch. Repeat sudden lunge/chasing around and killed before it wore off. Enthunder was doing 11dmg, kaustra landed for 300, sch nukes were landing for 1kish, and not very much else. Whm dualboxed didn't even heal anyone, just stunned him so he would stand still. We were only going to use one for a test not intending to win at all, that's how easy it is! We're not even full AF3+2! Entire fight took less than 3mins with 1-2mins of prep. Y'all make things so much harder on yourselves by not farming. --Rikuki 10:14, December 15, 2011 (UTC) --- Pet Burn. --- *Medium Difficulty as x 4 Beastmaster x 2 Summoner using 2hrs and no bone/fang items. All Beastmaster's Familiar upon entry ; Summoners 2hr after first lot of beastmasters pets die. Pets used - Garuda (Haste/Blinkaga) / Ifrit (EnFire at start) Alexander (2hr) Nazuna / Gorefang / Fatso / Gerard x 2. All members melee using shadow's / Snarl. Reward / Dawn Mulsum. Aegisfang/Invoker/Lyonard/Sehaha/Masterfeef/Kune ~ Lakshmi *Did it last night with 5 BSTs, started with slug pets for everyone, then had a bit of a mix after that. We didn't melee until the very end which cause 1 BST to die but everyone else was in no danger. I used 2 jugs, and reward when it was up, and Dawn Mulsum when needed (around 5), also we all use "Run Wild" a little into the fight. ~ Prisim *6 x BSTs no item. Call Beast and rest timers a bit (used mainly Gooey Gerard). Attack and melee with pet whole fight. Use Run Wild immediately as pets won't last long enough to worry about them de-spawning. Make sure to fan out pets as NM is a MNK and you'll want to try to stay out of it's Guard/Counter zone as much as possible. If subbing DNC have party members Box Step when they can. Use Reward as much as needed and be careful of when you Rampage, you may want to wait till after the NM uses one of his weapon skills first. If you have a BST subbing WHM as we did keep Dia II on it at all times. Unfortunately there wasn't any Dawn Mulsum on the Auction House so we had to do without, but if you can get it, get it. Make sure to bring a Reraise item because more than likely someone if not more are going down (hopefully not while still having a pet with decent HP out). We finally came up with the brilliant idea to Heel our pets and kite the NM around while his Hundred Fists were active and I would say this definitely helped. This took several attempts for us to win, but this is what I compiled as a best strategy and tactics for our eventual success. I would say there's also a bit of a luck factor depending on which weapon skills the NM decides to use at any given time. Good Luck and happy BSTing. -- Glowworm 20:46, December 15, 2011 (UTC) *4x Beastmasters, 1 Summoner and 1 White Mage. No items. None of us had our 2 hours due to prior attempts in different setups. All bsts used Gooey Gerard, had at least 4 dawn mulsums, and pet food. 2 BSTS had to resummon pets due to KO, but only had about 1 min on timers, so nothing too messy happened. Always had 2 pets up, at least. SMN used Garuda for buffs, melee and BP. No 2 hours were used, but plenty of pet meds and food were. So long as you're stocked, it's actually quite smooth. *Agree with the above post. Our set up, PLD/WAR, WHM/RDM, 4x BST (with differing subs). No special items (the rarab tails or whatever). WHM buffed us outside, everyone put RR up. Entered, PLD went in, voked, sentinel, after about 15 seconds, all BSTs engaged their pets and used run wild (since the pets will probably be dead within 5 minutes anyway, or fight won). BSTs engaged shortly after, riding snarl timer. PLD uses provoke, cureIV, etc. to keep hate, BSTs WS with rampage as possible, immediately snarl. WHM ONLY cures the pld, so BSTs must be sure to not get hate on them. Once the taru 2 hours, Heel pets and whoever has hate (hopefully still the PLD) kited around the circle. Once it wore, PLD and pets engage, BSTs after about 20 seconds to allow hate to get established again. Recall pets as needed if they die (you can obviously only do this once with the time constraints). PLD dead at 1%, but with BSTs keeping hate on their pets, we were able to use Rampage at the end to finish him off. Have fun, and don't worry about the hours of farming for the items. Thanks to Ninjaofdeath for putting the party together. Bestsapper - Phoenix * The easiest strat is MNK/WARx5 and a SMN, eat food before BC, as soon as yo enter mnk start to boost then go to the end of the tunnel, SMN summons Ifrit then casts Enfire while ppl uses icarus wing and uses Bersek, Aggresor and Warcry, SMN uses astral flow and when summoner start casting Alexander monks Uses Chi blasts then engage and fight, gather ppl arround the Taru and SMN quickly uses perfect defense and MNKs uses Hundred Fists, just use WS everytime you get 100TP and he will drop quickly. Utau - Phoenix Mage MP burn party BLMx3 RDMx3 extremely easy Just get 2 weakening items and pop one of em on the damn taru when you enter, all RDM's Chainspell Nuke the hell out of it, BLM use their strongest spells while the taru roams like a fool, 2nd weaken item holder must be very careful to pop it on time. Keep nuking, and Convert for RDM's Manafont BLM's (Don't even bother on cure after Convert, you'll need every MP ya have) Win in 2mins 54 sec. (Bring your best MAB gear and cream puffs) Ownega ftw. Belmonts Simple, fairly easy, but a lil time taking stratagy. I have done this fight 3 times, 1st was a dry run to see it and make sure we knew what we were getting into. After that the next 2 were both wins. You want 1 SCH/RDM, 1 PLD, & 1 of either WHM or RDM/BLM. If you have a WHM, you want to have the tail, it will save you during his 2hour, if you go with RDM/BLM, have them Chainspell-Stun him through it and it will be nearly as effective. The other 3 members of your party should be DDs, a DNC is especialy helpful due to the fact this stratagy relys alot on haste to kill him fast. My first party was with a NIN MNK DNC setup as our DDs, 2nd was with DNC MNK BLU. What you do first is get near the fight without engaging, have the SCH/RDM use Tabula Rasa, this is the most important part, you want alot of buffs to keep people alive, if you do it right, everyone should live through the fight easy, if not, a few people or everyone might die. The most important are Protect, Phalanx, Embrava, Regen IV, Aquaveil (if you have the PLD curing himself also or fighting mages such as BLU or RDM) Haste, Adlo, and with that you should be ok, myself, I buffed with nearly every spell SCH/RDM has with all stratigms on every cast other than haste. You also want to make sure if you have heavy DDs put Pax on everyone, and then put the Enmity focus spell on the PLD, this will make the fight much easier for everyone. The fight itself is a zerg, everyone beat his face in other than the healers, with Adlo and Embrava you should have alot of TP spaming around in the fight, just make sure everyone watches for the 2hours, if formless strikes is up on him, use the item or Chainspell-stun him, if it isnt, have the PLD use invincible. If you have the PLD use invincible and he has formless strikes up, he will hit through it, same as sentinel, and esentialy is a waste. As long as the healers keep the PLD alive and everyone watches for 2hours, the fight is simple and easy, and honestly, it should have taken longer for me to type this and your SCH to buff than it does for the DDs to beat his face in! Demonjustin-Phoenix